particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish Culture
Dorvish customs are different. Hospitality varies from region to region, with people from Dorvan famous for their generous hospitality while those from Miktar are known for their cold reception to guests. Lifestyle Rural Rural life, as in Miktar or Mothar, tends to be simple. Agriculture is common, and gardening is a favorite pasttime. Urban Urban culture has developed greatly in recent years. As opposed to most countries, women tend to be the cultural leaders. There is a very strong youth culture conducted in Lormish, a mixture of Lormann and English. Visual Art ]] ]] Visual art in Dorvik is not very developed. Painting is uncommon. The nation has a strong history of sculpture, with sculptors like Kirso famous for their creations made of wood and metals. Recently, performance and installation art has had a boom, led by artist Mar Matting, known for her photographs of obscure landscapes and her opera, "Waterpod", about war. Folk art is by far the most common form of visual art in Dorvik. Small carved creatures made of wood were originally worn as Druid amulets, but are now used for aesthetic purposes. In Mothar, many artists create small objects as a side-job or hobby, and may sell these in street markets in Dargun from whence they are exported. Literature Spoken war and love poetry were a common form of art in Dorvan and Mothar, but most Mothar spoken poetry was lost with the vanishing of their language. In recent times, some of these poems have been set to music in Lormann. Some of the most popular literature in Dorvik is foreign. But after the insurrection of the 2891 for the literature start a new era of creativity. Probably Dorvik's most famous novelist is Boen Gujonsson (2234-2330), an important Kordusian novelist and Socialist, known for his historical novels set in rural Kordusia and for his essays on self-portraiture. The leader of Dorvik's political writers is Makira C. Kirim; her political books include Cruelty and Silence, a famous critique of the Dorvish left, for which she has been criticised by Mr. Gujonsson. The biggest publishing company in Dorvik is Sinex, based in Langton. It publishes many Dorvish authors, including Gujonsson, and is also known for its extensive superhero comic-book series, "Mar" (in English, "Sea"). Entertainment Music Dorvik's national anthem is Beloved Homeland, Dorvik. Folk Music Dorvik's folk music is very distinct. Important instruments include the pipes, a set of small pipes attatched to one another with holes which can be pressed to change tone, and small drums carried in one arm and played with the opposite hand. Classical , Dorvik's most famous composer]] , another Dorvish composer]] After Dorvik was united, classical music took root and is still played in several concert halls in large cities. Classical artists like Vorm and Morsit composed long pieces for the piano with small amounts of accompaniment from other instruments. Probably the most famous Dorvish classical song is Vorm's Fourth Symphony for Piano, Tuba and Triangle. Contemporary Singing has never been very popular in Dorvik, but it has recently taken hold. Short songs with strong beats are the most popular currently. Popular Musicians include: *Haldor's Lae Greid, most known for his songs Hanna, On My Own and Sleep All Day (featured on his album Demonstration). *Tony Canal (2321-), a bass guitarist from Airo, and his band "I Know" (a close cognate of "Aino", meaning "Tragedy" in Lormann. Also, there has been a recent craze for music in Lormann; this music tends to be more focused on lyrics and less on tune than those in English. Current music is played by KEV, Dorvik's most popular DJ, from Dargun. Film Film took off in Dorvik in the 2100s, and movie theatres are common. In recent years, "Lollyvirm", or Lormann-language film, has taken off, and there is a major film district in southern Fairfax. Famous TV and movie actors include Art Vlrla and Joan Kirim. Media :See Economy of Dorvik#Media Sport By far the most popular sport in Dorvik is football. The people consider the most important football team in Dorvik is Haldor Falcons. However, they are closely followed on most rankings by the Trent City Clippers. Cuisine cheese]] For many years, bread and other grain products have been the staple of Dorvish cooking. Fish normally provides the primary protein. Dairy is also very popular, and Dorvan is famous for its many exquisite cheeses. Root crops like beets (originally brought from Endralon) and potatoes and green vegetables like kale (a major ingredient in Piso Soup) round out the typical diet. ]] Although wine and beer are rare and do not ferment well in Dorvik's climate, hard alcohol like cider is popular. Apple and Maple based spirits are popular in winter, as they are very calorie-intense. Many food luxuries, like chocolate, and even some more common foods like corn must be imported due to the cold climate and short growing season. Category:Education and Culture in Dorvik